fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stannis Baratheon
Stannis Baratheon Was the younger brother of Robert Baratheon and Older brother to Renly Baratheon Stannis assisted Robert in his rebellion against the Mad King Aerys Targaryen being besieged at Storm,s end for Much of the Conflict and Was rescued From Starvation by the Smuggler Davos Seaworth Stannis had him Knighted as a reward but also had his Fingers Chopped off to Punish His Smuggling as Stannis belived a good act did not Wash out the bad Nor the bad the good Davos Respects this Philosophy and is feirecly loyal to Stannis Stannis ended up in a loveless Marriage to Seleyse Florrent Who always Resented their Sick daughter Shireen as She reminded Seleyse of her failure to Birth a son for Satnnis however Satnnis Cared deeply for Shireen and Contacted every healer from both Sides of the narrow Sea in an attempt to Cure her of Greyscale Which Ultimately Sucsceeded though the left Side of Shireen,s face was left Pemenantly Scarred Stannis converted to The Lord of Light under the influence of Melisandre Stannis Was informed in a letter by Ned Stark that Robert,s son Joffrey did not actually belong to Robert but was instead the product of incest between Robert,s Wife Cersei Lannister and her brother Jaime thus Making Stannis the rightful Heir to The Iron Throne Stannis then Planned to take the Iron Throne Unfortunately Renly Wished to Seize Power and usurp Stannis in a display of leniency Stannis offered Renly a place on The Small Council on Condition that he relinquished his claim but Renly refused Causing Stannis and Melisandre to have Renly executed Stannis Was on the verge of Winning The Battle of Blackwater but lost due to the arrival of two Houses led by Loras Tyrell and Tywin Lannister respectively Stannis then returned to Dragonstone where Melisandre was residing and expressed doubts about the validity of her Visions When She reminded him of The Spell they Used to Kill Renly Stannis Was overcome With guilt for murdering someone he had once loved Melisandre then showed him a vision Which Restored his his faith in her and began allowing her to Sacrifice People to The Lord Of Light When Davos learned of this He was disgusted and tried to execute Melisandre For this Stannis had Davos imprisoned Melisandre then Revealed her Plan to Stannis to Sacrifice one of Robert,s Bastard Children to create Something more powerful than the Shadow Creature That Killed Renly Stannis then Paid His Family a visit and attempted to turn Shireen against Davos telling her that He was a traitor Melisandre then brought Robert,s Son Gendry to Dragonstone and While Stannis belived his plot to Sacrifice his nephew Would Save More lives in the long Run He remained deeply Conflicted and released Davos in the hopes he, d talk him out of it though only after Davos promised to not go against Melisandre Davos ultimately ended up breaking this promise taking it upon himself to Save Gendry When Stannis decided to have him Killed. To punish Davos Stannis reluctantly Sentenced his friend to death but went Back on this When Melisandre told him that The Night,s Watch Were in danger From White Walkers and persuaded Stannis Who Wished to help them that Davos Would be useful in the Conflict While on their Way to the Wall Stannis let Melisandre sacrifice his brother in law Axell Florrent an action Davos disapproved Of Stannis arrived at Castle Black to Fight the Wildlings interrupting Mance Rayder,s Meeting With Ned,s Bastard Jon Snow and Saving Jon,s life in the process out of Repect For Ned,s Memory Stannis asked Jon what his father Would do With Mance When Jon said Ned Would Spare Mance Stannis agreed to do So but this only lasted temporarily Stannis Urged Jon to have Mance bend the Knee and When Mance Refused Stannis had him burned alive causing Jon to shoot him with an arrow in order to spare him pain While displeased Stannis attempted to Sway Jon onto his side by offering to legitimize him as Jon Stark but Jon chose to refuse the offer Melisandre soon Reminded Stannis they needed to Sacrifice King,sblood in order to ensure his victory Sugguesting they Sacrifice Shireen Causing Stannis to be disgusted and demand She left When Ramsay Bolton had Men set fire to several Points in Stannis,s camp Causing the loss of Men horse and nearly the entire Food Supply He became desperate to Win the battle Stannis turned to Melisandre finally accepting her suggestion of Killing Shireen and Sent Davos away so he wouldn,t interfere .Stannis then had one last Conversation With Shireen telling her a man must do his duty no matter how much he hated himself for it before burning her alive Seleyse then Killed herself Unable to live With Shireen,s death on her conscience despite the unhappy Marriage Stannis Was saddened by her death mostly likely out of guilt Stannis then fought in a battle With Bolton Men in Which he was wounded He was confronted by Renly,s former King,sguard and Friend Brienne of Tarth Who executed him to avenge Renly Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Honorable Category:Related to Hero Category:On and off Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Kinslayer Category:Protagonist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Vigilante Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Anti-Villains